Blue Eyes Cry
by MizzKira
Summary: This is my first time ever uploading any of my fanfics here, this is a Sasunaru story, basically Naruto's on drugs,bad stuff happens,Sasuke pulls him through,coarse language, Shonen Ai and Yaoi,Characters not mine! They all belong to Maiashi Kisimoto 3


**Blue eyes cry**

It was a sickness, a poison, deadly to all that dared to press their lips up against it. It would take you to another world, lift your spirits. Yet, he dared to use it, at first it was just once, to take the edge off things, then he felt as if he needed it. The dealer's with their crooked smiles, but _they were his friends_ they did it for "his own good" and that he'd feel much better once he was on it. It was a replacement for his the sadness that he felt deep down in his heart, in the pit of his stomach. The family he never had, the friends he longs for, he didn't want to feel _lonely_ anymore. All his life, always ridiculed, shunned from the rest of the village, so hollow feeling, so alone. It took away the hole in his heart that had been placed there for the longest time. After about the second time, it became a need. The blonde would waste all his money on it, sometimes going hungry for a week or so, if it meant that he couldn't get his fix. His teeth grew more and more of a yellow tint everyday. It made him feel better, the smoke used to sting the inside of his throat and burn his lungs, making him choke and cough, but now it was soothing and pleasurable sliding down his throat blowing out smoke threw his nose, getting intoxicated on it, it was illegal, but what did he care?

His bright beautiful blue eyes, became cloudy and blood-shot. Usually he'd wake up with dark circles under them, most of the time he had no idea what went on the night before most of the time he'd find himself on the ground outside, or on the floor of his house, he'd be lucky if he even made it on his bed. He became sluggish and slow, late for training (later than Kakashi lol), when they'd ask why he was tardy, he'd become frustrated and angry with them shouting continuously, hollering insanities. By then, they didn't know what was wrong with him, and the more they tried, the more the blonde shinobi would shut them out and push them farther away. It messed with his system, his brain, the way he functioned, he wasn't as loud anymore he would keep to himself a lot, rarely arguing with Sasuke (making Sakura very happy). His accuracy decreasing slowly, more and more he would miss his targets, he'd swing a punch, he'd miss his opponent.

"What the hell is wrong with you dobe?!" Sasuke would yell as frustrated as ever

"I told you! Nothing! Stay outta my business!" He holler back swinging another

frustrated punch, and alas missing.

By then the Uchiha had had it. Something was up with Naruto, and it pissed him off. Sasuke just wanted to spar and nothing more to get stronger and one day avenge his clan, but that dumb blonde wasn't acting himself, he would at least have gotten one punch in, they were almost evenly matched at one point, so what happened? Now, he could dodge them with ease, it was like a five year old was throwing the punches, and he was tired of it. After every punch that the Uchiha threw, the blonde couldn't even block. It would send him skidding across the field knocking him out for a few minutes. The insignificant fool the blonde was, he hated him now, he made is blood boil, because Sasuke wasn't dim, he wasn't stupid. He smelled the smokey scent of drugs on Naruto's clothes, it gave him a sick feeling that churned in his stomach, he now knew why Naruto was late, staying quiet like always just snorting to himself as the blonde walked in slowly and groggy in a drunken manner, sending him cold and bitter stares, and eh what the hell was he thinking? He hated the blonde. But, even if there was no hate between them, he had to stop this. Being as he was, he didn't want his teammate to die.

During one day of training, it was a frigid autumn morning, gray clouds in the sky looming over head blocking out the sun. In a sluggish manner around the time of eleven, yawning he stood slumped, his outfit, wrinkled and messy, looking like he just threw it on as he was walking to where the training spot was. And through that whole day, Naruto seemed dimmer than ever, he answers were short, his eyes, clouded and dazed like he was in his own world, and half the time he was non-responsive. During sparring, of course Naruto fought Sasuke as Sakura and Kakashi watched from the sidelines. Sasuke, was at the edge if his patience for the clearly high Naruto, swung as hard as he could upper cutting him right into his abdomen, forcing Naruto to bend forward gasping for air and lowering his guard completely, Sasuke quickly thinking, crouched down quickly sweeping Naruto's legs' from under him, hitting the cold hard ground quickly and with a loud thud. His stare was as cold as ever at the boy gasping for air, his bitter onyx eyes showing no remorse whatsoever, he snorted frustrated, kicking him in the ribs.

"Get up. You make me sick! How dare you come to practice and do nothing, you're such a moron. Have you no shame?" He sighed curling his fists into a tight ball.

"S-Shut-up..." He arose from the ground shakily panting heavily glaring, "I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"No you're not! You're as sloppy as ever, what the hell is happening to you!?"

"NOTHING! I said nothing and I mean nothing! Get off my back Sasuke; you don't

know me at all!" Naruto hollered defensively turned on his heels and ran off.

Sakura stared at the departing Naruto then up at Sasuke, "Kakashi-Sensei should we—"

"No. I wouldn't bother, he's just...going through something is all" Kakashi sighed shrugging.

"Yeah, going through something all right..." Sasuke muttered bitterly and began walking off slowly keeping his hands in the depths his pockets.

Sakura cheerful as always ran after Sasuke as bouncy as ever "Hey Sasuke! You wanna go get something to eat?" Her emerald eyes lit up hopefully

He looked at her and simple put, "No." And kept walking along fumed at Naruto.

Bouncing and splicing of raindrops fell later in the day, the sun completely gone; the cries of children cheerfully playing were all washed away. It was cold, a bitter, numbing cold that the autumn wind blew in sending chills down everyone's back no matter how bundled up they were. It was dark, a hollow darkened night, the blonde boy, shaking from cold, _and_ not getting his seven o' clock fix. The tan from his body had been washed away, instead plastered a pale flushed child. He was so lost, confused in the mysteries of his mind, his body shutting down with every move of his joints, every glance, all cold stares, passing glances at him.

He desperately searching, scraping to find his own home, trying to open random houses hoping it was his own.

"Get out! Go away!"

"This isn't your house! What are you doing here!?"

"I don't want a mangy person like you ever near me! Go away fool!"

The way the people were, so cold, so harsh, the bitter and painful reality. Walking still shivering more violently, his pasty cracked lips, turning a shade of blue, coughing violently.

"I...I gotta get home, get my fix, so—so cold"

With a sigh of sheer relief his house was right there in front of him! His frost-bitten hands shaking, grasping the knob of his door. The glorious feeling of happiness turned into a repetitive feeling of sickness, a whirlwind of depression and glee-crashes sadness.

"No..." He shuddered, "that's not fair...I need it! I NEED IT...my fix. My fix" He cried rapping on his door, pounding on it fiercely, the keys to his home, were inside his locked house.

He stomach started to churn, clawing deep inside him, doing violent back flips, sending him to the ground. Turning his head, he groaned sickly, vomiting a pale nothing with traces of crimson blood. The world began to spin from under him; he desperately grabbed the ground, praying not to fall, people giving him disgusted looks not even daring to call for help not even a passing glance at him, '_help, oh god, someone help me I'm gonna die here_' he felt death upon his door, it grew dark, so dark and cold, he knew, it was his fault, guilty of his own crime. A tear fell from his face, never to be noticed because of the bitter rain lacing the ground with water, and pouring down on the boy, the world was dark, an endless darkness now. He felt it was the end, his eyelids, drooping slowly, his ocean blue eyes rolled back, so now the whites showed, his eyes shut, slipping into serene unconsciousness.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto! Here the hell are you!?" The chilling voice of the boy who was filled with so much hate and rage, wandered aimlessly searching for the blonde haired boy, wrapping his scarf around tighter to resist the chilling wind and rain stinging his pale cheeks.

He could simply go home, forget about Naruto, he was a train wreck already; he didn't need to get into his business what he did with his body was his own fault. But, he felt a feeling of pity, a slight connection to him. And maybe if Naruto did end up dieing young, he would take it upon himself that it was indeed his fault that he didn't do anything to stop him, not even a word. The death of a enemy, the death of a friend maybe, whatever the case, determined out of instinct he set out to find Naruto, whether it took all night or all day, any harm that would come to the blonde he would take upon himself.

And that was where his search came to a sudden and sad end, dead in his tracks he stood gasping blinking dumbfounded.

"N-Naruto" Speaking softly breathing slowly.

The blonde lay curled up in a ball vomit matted in his golden wisps of hair, and yet, for some reason he had a peaceful atmosphere to him. Totally pale, no motion, not even signs of breathing, just there, the rain running off him, ice blue lips shut-tightly with a trace of a white foam on the corner of his lips.

"Oh god Naruto!" He ran, ran as fast as he could out of pure first-reaction.

"What—what did you do?!" He choked holding back the tears that seemed so desperately trying roll out of his eyes, being the boy he was he dared not to show to much emotion his dark onyx eyes stared shakily down at the blonde.

He crouched down and grabbed Naruto's wrist, he gasped his eyes growing wide and watery, there was no pulse. He shook his head in disbelief he wouldn't allow it, he tilted his head sideways trying to hear his heart beat, oh god how he hoped for a heartbeat or some ways of knowing he was alive. He sighed in relief, he heard a heartbeat, but it was faint. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's face it was cold, ice cold, panicking, the Raven haired boy flung his jacket off that kept him warm, revealing that he was only wearing a tank-top and carefully wrapped it around the boy for warmth in hopes to warm him up. In a frantic rush, he carefully and slowly picked up the motionless slender body of the other boy, and held him close to his own chest.

"You'll be fine...just hold on for a bit longer...don't you dare die on me, you hear me urusatonkatchi?!"

He stood unsteadily; looking up at the sky letting the rain hit his face he sighed shaking his head smirking slightly when there was really nothing to smirk about.

"The things I do for you—"He shook his head worriedly looking down at the boy, his soft features of his face were getting paler and paler as the minutes went by, in Sasuke's arms he felt the boy sink more and more deeper, there was no more time to think, no more time to reminisce about the past and how things were, the time was now, and Naruto's life was almost up.

Sasuke's arms began to shake, with no end in sight, he ran, ran as fast as he could. Going against the rain stinging his eyes in the bitter rain soaking his through clothes stinging his fragile body as he ran faster and faster. Throughout his running he began to ponder, ponder negative thoughts, _what if he never woke up?_ _What if he died in his arms?_ _what if he never stopped taking drugs?_ _how long does he really have to live? can I make it in time?_ and oh, how he thought he'd miss the blonde's obnoxious voice, their endless rivalry, and just seeing him.His view became cloudy, his eyes turned a beet-red, he couldn't believe it himself, he was _crying_. It was a soft cry, not hysterical, just soft, in concern with all of the negative thoughts racing through his head blistering his brain. Tear drops rolling down his cheeks and softly landing on the blonde's unconscious face. He stared down at the blonde; breathing in deeply forcing himself to seize his crying, Sasuke muttered something to himself, held the boy tighter and much closer for warmth and kept running.

The hospital light up to Sasuke's eyes like a fly to a electric lamp, kicking the door open with one foot he came in panting, nurse's ran up to him asking numerous mind-boggling questions. Too many questions for one boy, he was tired, and cold, he shook his head and stared up at them

"Just help him...help Naruto. I beg you" He whispered chokingly.

Just after, doctor's came rushing, with nurses, and a long ivory stretcher, they took the boy out of Sasuke's arms and onto the stretcher, the head doctor began asking questions to Sasuke. The onyx eyed boy glared, a cold, _cold_ stare,

"He's gonna die! Hurry! Hurry up! Naruto—Naruto's gonna die, he—he was on something don't you understand? HE CAN'T EVEN BREATHE! FOR GOD'S SAKE DO SOMETHING!" He choked in a furious yell.

And just like that, they nodded and scribble something down on a steel notebook and rushed him away to a white room, permitting no one. Sasuke wanted to leave, just run, run far, far away from there. And yet, something kept him there, drawing him there, there he sat, hunched completely over, soaking wet, his hands covering his eyes silently crying _was I too late?_ A nurse came out, she seemed to be young, pasty skin like Sasuke, bright blue bubbly eyes, the blondest hair in the world, kinda dim looking to be a nurse

"Are you with him?" She asked in a high voice

"What?! No I really don't like him at all..." He muttered still eyes to the ground

She giggled a bit, "No! I don't need your personal life sir, did you bring him here? I need that info and your name sir"

He blushed a bit embarrassed, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and yes I brought him here"

"Oh good! We've moved your friend, Naruto Uzumaki and I have the recent news on his condition"

Sasuke sprang up, "What about it!? Is he okay?"

She frowned a bit, but smiled warmly after, "He should be fine Mr. Uchiha, you brought him just in time, any later and he would have been a goner! We had his stomach pumped he was very intoxicated. But we still don't know when he should be awake, how long was he out?"

Sasuke shook his head sadly, "I don't really know, I found him outside unconscious"

"In this weather?!"

"Well he _was_ high"

She frowned deeply, and sighed, looking up not very sure what to say to him at all, "Well...you say you don't really like him at all, but if you have even a bit of feeling for him, I'd suggest telling him about going to a rehabilitation center where he can be treated, I mean you don't want to repeat this event again do you?" She giggled, "Well that's all sir! He's in room 788 if you'd like to see him" She waved cheerfully and disappeared that read a sign that said 'staff only'.

In the pit of his stomach, he wanted to go home, he didn't care about him anyways, there would be no thank you, or anything, and if anything he'd be angry at the Uchiha. Eh, did he really hate him as much as he thought? If anything he cared about him, but not in that way, oh no not like that. That would be an abomination, what would people think? Whatever the reason, he yet again arose from where he was and trudged off to room 788.

And there was the blonde, hooked up to IV's, wires of all sorts, a respirator, and some annoying machine that Sasuke didn't know about that just went 'beep, beep' repeatedly. It was a sickening sight, oh why did he do this to himself? Sasuke yawned and sat beside Naruto, frowning down at Naruto,

"You're such a loser...but—be alright, or I'll never forgive you"

He smiled slightly (imagine Sasuke smiling wow) and as quick as that was spoken he fell asleep right in the chair, right beside the blonde.

Dawn came too soon, for the blonde, his head ached and the bliss-full morning burned deep into his aching cranium making it pound and throb, stupid sun, always being so...well, bright. He his arms were limp and numb, his legs felt like lead blocks, he couldn't move the blonde was so energy drained and totally engulfed in fatigue. Naruto tried to sit up, only an inch, but for an odd reason he felt a tight restraint around his waist. He looked down, and noticed that Sasuke had his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist, holding on for dear life, with his face nuzzled into his abdomen, smiling in creepy manner, way too creepy for Naruto's standards.

"SASUKE! WHAT—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" Naruto screamed in first reaction, ranting on in a shrill panic, and more of an embarrassed voice, flailing his arms looking around nervously.

Sasuke blinked opening one eye; nonchalantly he arose, yawning lazily rubbing his eyes. Finally off the boy, he sat slumped in the chair and sighed,

"Stop overreacting. It's not like we're gay or anything, spaz" He rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd ever wanna be with you anyways even if I was gay I'd say no...Jerk" Naruto muttered just feeling the need to add in the word jerk. Getting over it quickly he glanced at Sasuke then at his feet, "Hey Sasuke..."

"Mhmm?"

"Why am I in here anyways?" His asked, his eyes were almost back at a beautiful shimmering blue again, he looked so innocent, and yet with all the things he's done.

"You mean you don't remember?"

Naruto grinned widely, "No I can't say that I do, I black out"

"Well lemme refresh your memory then" Sasuke's voice growing angry, "Hmm, you got high, and did god knows what! And I found you in the pouring rain, on the ground, barely breathing! So I brought you here, you're lucky someone actually stopped to help you..." He said bitterly looking through the window.

"You—you brought me here?" He stammered rubbing his head (he still had a migraine)

"Wow you got it" He said in a droning and sarcastic tone.

"Well Sasuke, then I wanna say---I wanna say—"

"Say what?" He cocked an eyebrow up

"I just wanted to say th—"

"MORNING!!" The blonde nurse yelled in a high pitched shrill voice, she was from last night and came bounding through the door, as cheerfully as ever (even though it was at least six thirty in the morning) beaming happily.

"Oh it's you again...that nurse" Sasuke said chillingly

"Brandy! That's the name!" She grinned, then turned to Naruto, "Ah Mr. Uzumaki! You're awake, very good, very good! We weren't sure when you would awake, we were thinking around a week or so, but you made a speedy recovery!" She smiled brightly tilting her head to the side, holding a plate of food for the blonde, with just some juice and cereal, nothing too fancy.

"Uhh right, Brandy, you got food! Gimme gimme, I'm sooo hungry I could eat a horse!" Naruto exclaimed outreaching his arms to grab the food, opening and closing his fists in a childish manner.

"Oh right food, I almost forgot!" She giggled and gave him the tray of food

"All right finally!" He grabbed the food hastily and began to choke it down like a wild beast

Brandy continued to beam then finally said, "I'll be back in a few, oh! Mr. Uchiha, remember what I said yesterday! Consider it!" She waved to the both of them and literally skipped out the door.

Sasuke watched Naruto choke down the cereal sloppily, as the milk ran down his chin and bits of the fiber induced cereal stuck to parts of his cheeks, when he was done he looked up at the onyx eyed shinobi grinning,

"Well, I'm full" He stated pleased with himself lying back on his hospital bed.

"It's like you haven't eaten in a while Naruto, but that's how you always eat isn't it? Sloppy and fast, it's like you inhale it not eat it" Sasuke said as cool and nonchalant rolling his eyes.

Naruto looked down ashamed nodding solemnly, "yeah..."

"You haven't been eating have you Naruto?"

"Don't go there Sasuke, I don't need this—"

"Tell me dammit!" He yelled growing angry, "you aren't, right?"

Naruto looked away silently glaring playing with his hands in a paranoid fashion

"You make me sick Naruto, you really do..." Sasuke spit out those words bitterly his voice was chilling and dry

"I can't help it; I never feel like eating, that's all"

"You always feel like eating Naruto don't be stupid! It's those drugs your on Naruto, you gotta stop, you're spiraling outta control"

Naruto was at his boiling point, he didn't need to be reprimanded, and he certainly didn't need to hear it from Sasuke, "Why do you care so much all of a sudden Sasuke!? You're always the one bastard that never cared one bit about me"

He smirked, "Well when you're right you're right. Naruto you don't understand..."

"What? What don't I understand?" Naruto growled being treated like a child

Sasuke turned to the boy, and stared, just stared at Naruto for a few moments. And for once had nothing to say. There was so much he wanted to say to the boy, but the more he would say, the more the blonde would push him farther and farther away, until shutting him out completely, and that was when Sasuke had finally realized something. He never hated the blonde. Eh, Naruto was a moronic fool, a total spaz, an idiotic freak, yet with the most random charm, so the Uchiha thought. There was something about Naruto that Sasuke was drawn to, as tantalizing as he was, there was no point even trying, they were too different, and it would be absurd, really absurd.

Sasuke now, completely lost in the boy's bright beautiful aquatic blue eyes, he was snapped back to the lovely world of reality, by the blonde nurse Brandy's obnoxiously loud yet cheerfully voice,

"Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Uzumaki, I'm back and I got stuff!!!!" She exclaimed bounding through the door without even a knock of recognition at all or that she was about to come in.

"Oh good Brandy you're here, Sasuke was staring and it weirded me out! Did you bring more food for me! Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked excitedly like a four year old bouncing up and down in his bed,

"No, no more food for now!" She smiled but then frowned, "I have some brochures I'd like you to look at, and maybe take into consideration" She handed Naruto them

Naruto stared at them confused, "Rehabilitation? Rehab? Lady, why'd you give me these? I don't need help I'm fine!" He said furiously

"I just want you to look at them that's all" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "There are people who worry about you a lot, sir, but I'm not here to preach! So I'll leave you with them, and come back for your decision!" And just like that she was gone in a flash.

Naruto clutched them furiously and threw them to the floor glaring,

Sasuke gingerly bent down and picked it up, he looked at them just skimming the pages, "Naruto...she said consideration that doesn't mean you have to"

"I'm fine I said, I'm not a druggie I can stop anytime I want"

"Then stop NOW" He said chillingly

Naruto grew silent and turned his head away

"You have a problem, why can't you just admit that?" trying to remain all means of calm

"Because I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM SASUKE!"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE OUTSIDE OF YOUR HOUSE HALF DEAD! HMM NARUTO?! LOOK AT YOURSELF FOT GOD'S SAKE!" Sasuke slammed himself back in his chair tapping his fingers furiously, breathing heavily completely fumed

Naruto folded his arms, "Well Sasuke did you ever think, maybe I didn't want your help? I liked the high I got off it!"

"You almost died Naruto!"

"MAYBE I WANTED TO DIE!" He yelled his blue eyes growing bitter, and so, so cold

Sasuke gasped totally not expecting that, he arose from his seat and leaned forward glaring at Naruto, Sasuke lifted his hand up and smack Naruto across the face with an open palm, "Don't—DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" He yelled still in his face

Naruto touched the spot where Sasuke smacked him it was turning an awful shade of red, "S-Sasuke..." His eyes were so sad, like he had been just completely shattered emotionally

"I'm—I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean too—"

Sasuke turned and began walking away,

Naruto's eyes became watery he started in a sob, then crying softly, then weeping,

"Go—go like everyone else...I have no friends, no family, no one, no one cares anymore, I can't do anything right! I wanted to be hokage and I still do I really do! But—it's just a childish dream that's too far away, I don't wanna live anymore! If I have no one...I can't stop myself...I need more...more of my fix...always" He said in a hysteric cry

Sasuke paused, his back towards Naruto, "Don't say that Naruto—"

"I told you; you can leave, so go, you don't care either"

Sasuke turned around and walked back to Naruto, he sat down besides Naruto, moving his chair in closer, Naruto inched back, afraid Sasuke was going to hit him again

"You have so many friends, and you know that..."

"Liar."

"Oh c'mon! You have so many people, how about Sakura, deep down she's always so worried about you, Iruka, Kakashi, and Hinata, everyone Naruto! In there own way, and I know they don't want you dead, and Naruto—"

Naruto's head was turned away holding back his dear emotions, "hmm?"

"I care, I—I don't mean it like that though, but I care, and I really...and I mean really hate to see you like this, and if everyone's back is turned away from you, you'll have—me, alright?" Sasuke said softly a bit embarrassed hearing himself say this, he thought he was going insane.

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, he lower lip was trembling "You—you mean that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded and shrugged, "yeah I guess so"

"Sasuke..." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and buried his face in the boy's chest, "It's too hard! I can't do it! I can't" He cried in a muffled tone,

Sasuke blinked awkwardly at the boy crying on him, he stared for a few moments, not sure what to do, 'should I put my arms around him...' 'Is that considered gay?' 'I don't think I want to'

Sasuke quickly patted his on the back, "Don't worry, you're not alone, you'll get through it with everyone's help..."

Naruto nodded crying louder but muffled in Sasuke's chest, "I-If you say so Sasuke"

Sasuke placed his own head top of the blonde's head, and put one arm around him, Naruto stopped crying and looked up at Sasuke, "I—I think I'm okay now Sasuke"

"Oh" He let go, and they both sat there in awkward tension, just looking at each other then looking away, Naruto with that stupid grin plastered on his face, while Sasuke sat glaring coldly at the ground.

Breaking, such tension Brandy again came bounding through the door,

"Hi!!!"

"You're so loud..." Sasuke muttered still not looking

She smiled happily as ever, "Have you made your decision Mr. Uzumaki?" She asked tilting her head sideways

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still currently looking away, "Yeah, I'm gonna go, to get better"

"Great news sir! I'll be back in a few moments to get the forms, that's wonderful news Mr. Uzumaki!!!!" She ran off waving happily, then out of stupidity she ran into the door, laughed it off, and went out the door.

"Geez, where does she get her energy?" Sasuke sighed annoyed at the blonde nurse

"I think she's pretty" Naruto said snickering

"Her? First, you have a crush on Sakura, then you go out with Hinata for a year and break up, now...Brandy?"

"I can't help it! She's pretty" Naruto laughed hugging himself,

"You're such a pervert Naruto" He rolled his eyes

Just as fast as that was said she came through the door with forms, "just sign these and bring them to the rehabilitation center as soon as possible! It was nice to meet you both, bye now!" She winked at Sasuke and ran off

When she left Naruto climbed outta bed and grabbed his jacket, "Well I'm going to leave now Sasuke, I'm going to go fill out these forms and head to rehab in the morning after I pack" Naruto grinned widely, waved and left the room, and just like that Sasuke was alone.

Sasuke turned towards the window and sat on the sill of it, "I promise Naruto...I'll always protect you...I swear it, I don't want you to feel like this anymore" He curled his fist into a ball, started into the horizon, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a truly beautiful day, but Sasuke well he felt lazy, and his view was growing hazy, he was so tired, forget about training, he just wanted to sleep. Sasuke jumped out of the opened window, and walked home, whatever the next day held, he was ready for anything, but his concerns for Naruto were intensifying with every passing minute. What if he had a relapse or something?

The next day came as quick as it left, as Naruto walked out his door, a suitcase in one hand and the forms in the other hand, he himself wasn't even sure if he could break his addiction, it was worth a shot, and he didn't need Sasuke nagging constantly, now more than ever breathing down his neck. In a sluggish manner he approached the rehab center, he began to breathe heavily shakily grabbing the door, and trying to pull it open, then realizing it was a push door, now pushing it open hoping no one noticed his stupidity in his last action. He amber haired receptionist greeted him at the front desk.

"Hello! Are you checking in?"

"Umm yes, my—my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I got the forms here! Here!" He stammered quickly placing the forms on the desk,

The amber haired nurse frowned down at her watch then looked up again, "sorry sir, you'll have to wait one moment please, my shift is over. But there will be someone to check you in, in just a few minutes, please be patient! Bye now." She smiled politely and walked out the door, leaving the poor small blonde by himself, all alone, like a small child lost in a crowded area, he felt nervous, nervously alone.

He found a chair and sat down; it was hard and cold, yuck. Picking up a magazine he waited for another receptionist to come again, tapping his foot annoyed growing impatient by the minutes.

"Sir! Are you checking in?" Another receptionist called,

Naruto not bothering to look up from his magazine, slowly put it down and looked up, "yeah, my application forms are right on the front d—you! What are YOU doing here?!" He exclaimed loud enough for others around him to stare

And there sat Brandy, the nurse from before, she giggled, "It's a part-time job silly!"

"Right whatever..." He tapping his foot standing at the front desk, "Hey what do I do now?"

Brandy smiled taking the forms then spinning around in her chair, she grabbed some more tedious forms attached with a pen and a clipboard then spun back around handing them to Naruto, "I just need you to fill these out, while you do, I'll go give these to the doctors that'll be assisting you!" She smiled, arose from her seat and yet again went through another endless door.

He sighed heavily, sitting back down; it was a boring process, slow and boring. Filling out forms, signing his name until his hand cramped up. He was done, finally after about twenty minutes, and no sign of Brandy yet. After about a half an hour he felt a slight tap on his shoulder he sighed annoyed, "It's about time Br—WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Everyone's sneaking up on me today god..." Naruto exclaimed startled more than anything.

"Nice to see you too..." Sasuke stood hovering over the blonde now glaring then sat down next to him

"Why are you here? You got a problem to?" He said sarcastically

"No, I'm here so you can't back out now" He said smirking

"Stupid Sasuke like I was really going to back out..." He muttered, in the pit of his stomach he had a feeling that if no one came soon, he might of ran out the door in a matter of seconds, stupid Sasuke, if he hadn't of shown up he would have been out of there, running for his life, he was fright stricken, _god just strike me down now..._ what was going to happen to him? What were they going to do exactly? He didn't want to go through with this anymore, his stomach churned doing flips, his heat beat racing his head pulsating, but there was no backing out now. Sasuke was there, and if he left Sasuke would never let him live that down, and he'd be guilt stricken for the rest of his life.

Sasuke saw the frightened look in his eyes, Naruto bright eyes twitching, his hands shoved in his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking horribly, his legs shaking, and the blonde looking all around.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, you're going to be fine, it's not like they're going to cut you open or anything."

"Yeah I know that, and what are you saying? I'm not nervous at all!" he exclaimed pouting childishly

"It's okay if you're nervous, it's not like I really give a damn if you're nervous or not" He said sighing then arose from his seat, "so I'm going to leave now if you're not nervous" he began walking away.

Naruto out of first instinct jumped up and ran after Sasuke, jumping up and throwing him to the floor, "Don't go Sasuke I'm-really-nervous-they're-going-to-kill-me-don't-leave-me-all-alone in this place!!! He yelled hysterically and extremely fast (off the boy standing up) flailing his arms widely.

"Well you could have told me that without sending me straight to the ground stupid" He said bitterly standing up dusting himself off

"I could have, but didn't feel like it" He said smirking,

Sasuke snorted and folded his arms, "So where is she?"

Naruto shrugged, "Brandy said she'd be back in a few minutes, and it's been half an hour"

And as fast as that was spoken, Brandy came right through the door, "Okay sir! A room is ready for you now, and your forms have been checked out, great! Just come with me and we'll get you started!"

"Wait! When will I be done?"

"In your condition, it should take about a week or two tops, but if you refuse the treatment or things such as that it may take longer" Brandy said seriously for once

"Oh okay..."

Brandy placed a hand on Naruto's back soothingly pushing him along

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head slowly looking back at Sasuke, "What?!"

"Get better will yah?! I want the blonde loser I know back!" He called smirking

Naruto nodded grinning widely, "Yeah you bet Sasuke"

Sasuke put his hand slightly up as a sign of 'okay I'm leaving now, goodbye' and walked out through the door.

Brandy opened the door to where Naruto would be staying for the next few weeks; it was small and white, with a small simple bed.

"I'll give you some time to unpack, bye now!" Brandy waved and walked out of the door shutting it behind her.

Naruto had smuggled in some of his drugs, he couldn't do this, he need it to make him feel happy, he placed it beside him, then opened the bag. Suddenly a group of men in white suits came in and took the drugs, Naruto sprung up hollering insanities at them, one held him down, and searched his back and himself, he was clean except for that bag he was carrying, then taking the bag away, they left, leaving Naruto angry, furious he punched the wall fuming. It was fair, it just wasn't fair. He couldn't do this, it was too hard. But something kept pushing his farther and farther, he couldn't lose to Sasuke, or was it that he couldn't disappoint Sasuke? Whatever it was he flopped down on his bed and waited, this was going to take awhile, but now he was willing, not for himself, for others, especially Sasuke.

The minutes ticked on, then grew into hours then days, eventually leading up into weeks. Three weeks went by. Three long hard weeks, and every passing day of those weeks, were grueling for the blonde, hard treatment messing with his brain, at times vomit for the lack of the drug, but it was worth it, he had to do this, to prove something to himself and others, and not one day passed by that he didn't think of anyone, especially Sasuke. He didn't know why though, but he was there for him more often then usual, and as much as he hated to admit it there was a growing feeling of caring for Sasuke. But today was the day Naruto was able to leave that wretched place, he packed up and walked to the front entrance he waved goodbye to Brandy and walked out the door. The natural tan color to his face returned in a healthy illuminating glow, his beautiful blue eyes returned to the shimmering state they were once in, and the obnoxiousness of himself sadly, returned along with him.

Sasuke, trained hard the past weeks, praying Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid at the rehab center that would cause trouble, he had finally given into Sakura's unlimited screaming and begging and went out to lunch with her, got bored, then left and went back to training again, days went slow, he wanted to go see Naruto, there was visiting hours but for his treatment no one was allow to see him, making him more furious and more determined to beat him up good at sessions of training when he got back. Never a day went by were he didn't think of the blonde. And now, as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, and he really hated to admit it, he missed the blonde terribly, but usually shaking the feeling off, he was afraid he was losing his cold outlook and becoming much too soft.

And there he was now, training his poor little heart out. And the blonde happily putting his stuff away, then running off happily, talking to everyone he came in contact with, being in almost in isolation for a few weeks he was delighted to talk to anyone, even if they didn't want to talk to him. But his main priority was to find Sasuke and annoy the hell out of him, and he knew exactly where to find him, training off somewhere so no one would bother him.

Naruto crept slowly around, planning on jumping Sasuke again, totally catching Sasuke off guard he jumped into the air screaming, "HEY SASUKE" loudly, then landed on top of Sasuke grinning widely,

"Eh, so your back? Get off me you're not twelve anymore dobe"

"Not even a 'hey Naruto how are you?' Nothing" He laughed getting off of Sasuke still sitting on the ground, "So what are you doing? Training still?"

"Well of course what else would I be doing?"

"Something fun duh" Naruto said rolling his eyes,

"Naruto, training is fun"

"No it's not, now come on let's go" Naruto stood up grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulling him away from his training,

"First you jump on me and now you want to go do something you call fun, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you" He mimicked Sasuke, "Nothing's wrong with me, what about you?" He laughed

Sasuke smirked to himself allowing Naruto to pull him along in his own little happy world. And of course, the blonde being himself dragged Sasuke along to his favorite little place, the Ichiraku Ramen shop he sat down, Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes sitting down.

"This is your idea of fun?"

"Well yeah! I love ramen, and all they gave me there was nasty fiber stuff and sandwiches" He said laughing

"It's just ramen"

Naruto gasped sarcastically, "Sasuke don't say that! Ramen is everything, it's like god." He said laughing again

Sasuke folded his arms and chuckled smiling slightly

"I guess the great ice prince himself laughs once and awhile" Naruto said nudging Sasuke in the ribs

"Whatever...so why am I here? You know I hate ramen"

Naruto's eyes darkened the smile was smacked off his face, "well, I haven't seen you in awhile, so I just wanted to hang out with—you that's all" He said softly shrugging,

Sasuke felt a bit bad for what he just said he sighed, "I know, I know, I don't have anything better to do anyways, I guess—I'll hang out with you"

Naruto's smile returned, "Really? Great! Because I go a lot to tell you about rehab it was sooo boring!!"

"Well lemme hear it, Naruto-kun"

"You know what Sasuke? I like hanging out with you"

"Same here Naruto," Sasuke smiled again, "Now what about rehab?"

"Oh right! I gotta tell you what went on!"

They ordered their food as Naruto went on a long talk about how rehab was, just times like this made Naruto happy, and deep down it made Sasuke happy too. Days went on and on like this Naruto and Sasuke hanging out more and more seeming that Sasuke could tolerate Naruto more than anyone, both of them hoping it would never end, but in all happiness brings out the deep darkness in all of it, the darkness nobody wanted happiness brings sadness, and the past comes back to haunt everyone.

Relapse.

The drug dealers losing business, their best customer, clean. But they kept saying they were his friends, they cared about him, more than Sasuke ever did. Yet, Naruto shook his head lies they were all lies.

"But, what about before all this happened? Nobody cared, they all started caring about you went on the drugs, think about it kid, they wanted to make you feel special but deep inside they were the same trash they always were"

"Lies, not Sasuke, Sasuke cares..."

They laughed one spoke, "Sasuke?! That Uchiha? He never cared he just doesn't want to be blamed for letting you stay on the drugs so he stays around you so you won't get high and he won't get blamed, we're your friends, we've always liked you, never judged you, and make you feel happy, c'mon kid, have a puff you know you want that feeling again."

Naruto began to cry, his head clouded with lies, "Sasuke...never cared, he was just saving his own ass, give me some, I need it, to forget, I wanna forget!" He hollered hysterically, they gave him an already lit one, "And to think, I actually cared about him..." And just like that as easily said then done, he took a puff, starting turmoil all over again.

Relapse.

They gave him a harder material, a mix of a lot of the drugs together, surely it could kill the boy, but what did he care? Sitting around getting high, the affects took over, he began to choke, the room began to spin uncontrollably, the dealer's all said it was fine, he was fine, with their conniving grins, fake toothy smiles. With every intake of the intoxicating fumes, his body began to lock up, becoming paralyzed a numbing sensation throughout his body. He fell over, choking gasping for air, "I—I can't breathe..." He said his vision quite blurry.

"You're fine, just lie still..." One said, the others laughing

He seized a hold of him pinning him down, now no matter what even if he had the strength to move, he couldn't he was high first of all and these men, were much older and much heavier than the blonde.

"What the hell—"

The man on top of him ripped the boy's shirt off exposing his frail outer frame, he kissed his abdomen slowly

"No—stop...stop" Naruto cried

Another hit him, "Shut your mouth" They crowded around him, groping and grabbing the blonde,

"STOP—please stop" He cried

"I said be quiet!" They hit him in the head, knocking him out completely, his poor body at their feet, to whatever they pleased, but at the moment of impact, Naruto screamed, and some miracle happened.

Sasuke happened to be walking by, knowing that stupid scream out of nowhere, in a panic rush, Sasuke ran to Naruto's, the door was locked, he heard other voices laughing and much stranger sounds as well. Sasuke stepped backwards, took a deep breath and ran at the door, kicking it open,

"Naruto!" He called

He walked in slowly, and saw the men, all around him, and there was Naruto. His face swollen from being hit, his face now pale and tear streaks down his face, not even dressed anymore. Being completely violated right in front of Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke leaned over to vomit, he was sickened, stricken with, anger, no time to be frightened, no time to think, he grabbed a kunai from his pocket,

"Get...off...of...him..." Sasuke lowered eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes, snarling, his lip curled,

"And what are you going to do? You're just a kid" One laughed, teasing Sasuke leaning down playing with Naruto's unconscious body, and others laughing and doing the same

"STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled, he through the kunai, grazing one of the men on the cheek, a trickle of blood steadily coming out of the wound.

"Ha! You missed kid, why don't you just sit and watch..." He laughed, and slowly, painfully slow, to bother Sasuke to the point of insanity, went inside the blonde

"That was a warning, now you die" Sasuke said softly, he began to laugh, a loud, insane laugh, to the point where tears rolled down his face

They looked at him confused, Sasuke ran at them laughing continuously throwing agility powered strikes, his adrenaline racing. One of the men getting up throwing Sasuke off guard punching him in the face, sending Sasuke skidding off. He laid there for a few minutes, then looked up grinning widely, wider than Naruto, laughing.

"This will be the last time, you'll ever breathe, SAY GOODBYE YOU BASTARDS!" He laughed crazily, grabbing the man who punched him by the arm, snapping it in the other direction, then through him against a wall, he laid there motionless.

He looked at the others grinning, they all arose, kicking the blonde to the side, ready to fight.

"How dare you..." Sasuke began, "How dare you prey on such a young boy, still so naïve, and just to violate him like that! Despicable! I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

He swung a punch at one of the men, knocking him out cold, "You think you can do this to him when you feel like it! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T!" He began punching another senselessly his face dripping, covered in the scarlet thick blood, licking it off his hand glaring, bitterly, cold as ice, his eyes dark and hollow.

"FILLING HIS HEAD WITH LIES?! MAKING HIM FEEL LOWER THAN SHIT?! YOU ARE THE LOW LIFES NOT HIM!! HE'S A KIND, SWEET, CONSIDERATE BOY, WHO NEVER HURT ANYONE! YOU ARE THE ONES TO PAY NOT HIM! AS GOD AS MY WITNESS I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, I'LL SEND YOU ALL STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!" Sasuke hollered furiously, until tears ran down his face, running, punching, kicking, "I promised him, I promised myself...TO ALWAYS PROTECT HIM...I won't fail, I WON'T" He screamed though nothing would really come out his voice cracked and swore, it was time to end this, no more lies they would vomit at the blonde, no more things to make him cry at night, so that they were sure he would come back for more, and Sasuke, he'd make sure they never came around again.

A few minutes later, all of them, the monsters that stained the soul of Naruto, all scattered around in a disarray on the floor, he smirked, he would call the police, after, after he knew if Naruto was alright. He walked towards Naruto, and knelt down slowly, then sat there near Naruto, shaking. He didn't know what to do. What did they say to him? How could he do this to himself all over again?

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "You gotta wake up, for me alright? Wake up Naruto..."

There was no response, no answer, not even a movement

"Naruto..." He repeated himself again only louder, "You're not dead, you can't be dead, so wake up!"

Again no response.

"Naruto, what happened to your dreams?! What happened to being hokage? What happened to us just hanging out, training with each other? What happened Naruto, what!?" Sasuke cried out loud, he didn't care anymore, if his life was without that boy, without Naruto, it wasn't worth living anymore, he needed that boy, more than ever, he promised himself he'd always be there for Naruto, and now that promise, was it all a lie? Was all that he did for Naruto, a lie too?

"Naruto, don't die on me...DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE! PLEASE DON'T...please...don't" He cried louder, his throat stinging from all the yelling and the crying.

He put Naruto's pants back on him, and began to rock slowly back and forth running his hair through his hands nervously. "There...you have some clothes one, better now? All better right?"

The bitter reaction all the same every time, none.

Tears ran down his face landing on Naruto, Sasuke brushed them off this face, he stopped crying and just stared down at Naruto, caressing his face slowly, he was so innocent so peaceful looking. This is not how he wanted it to end, he wanted to always be there for him, he wanted to be with him forever, his true feeling were released, he couldn't deny it anymore.

"Naruto..." He whispered in his ear softly in a kind voice unlike the Uchiha's usual tone, "Naruto, all those times I've called you a loser, well I ment that", he forced out a laugh holding back tears, "but...Naruto, I love you, I love you so much and I can finally say that I don't care anymore. But, how can I love you if you're not here? I want you to come back to me Naruto, so I can love you, like I always have" Sasuke whispered in his ear starting to cry at the end all over again, he held the boy closely and tightly in his arms, rocking back and forth, kissing him on the forehead repeatedly.

He slowly placed him down, "then its goodbye, my love" he leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, the came back up and knelt there crying to himself. He felt someone warm on his hand, caressing it slowly. He looked down at his hand, what he felt was another hand, and not just any hand, it was Naruto's hand. He stared for a good twenty minutes then at Naruto, his eyes were half opened, and a little hazy.

"I was never dead, just unconscious, stupid" he said in a low whisper a bit groggy

"Naruto? H-How long were you conscious?" He choked

He shook his head, "Not long, I just came back from consciousness, what happened?" He asked blinking opening his eyes fully blue eyes shimmering.

Those eyes, so blue so beautiful, Sasuke shook his head, "Bad...bad...things Naruto, but you're alright now that's all that matters"

"Did you beat them up Sasuke?" He said softly looking at the unconscious dealer's and probably half-dead

Sasuke nodded, "What they were doing to you..." He wiped his eyes, "I couldn't allow it, they were scum bag, they fed you lies! I—I couldn't allow them to hurt you, I promised myself, I pro—"

"Shh" Naruto hushed Sasuke frowning, then smiled up at him, "You don't need to explain Sasuke, it's alright"

"No, it's not alright! I almost lost you! Again!" He cried rubbing his eyes, "I don't want to see you hurt anymore Naruto, I don't want to be hurt anymore, please stop, no more drugs, I can't take it, you're hurting me so much..." He blurted out staring down at his feet quietly crying, he couldn't stop it anymore all his feelings pouring out like a waterfall

"Sasuke..." And that's all he could say, building up all his strength he sat up slowly, leaning forward he put his head against Sasuke's, "Please stop I hate to see you like this..."

Sasuke look up, tears running down his face,

Naruto's eyes swelled up, " No more crying, this time I'll stop, for you, just for you" He dried Sasuke's tears.

"Naruto I've been meaning to say something to you for awhile now..."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow up, "And that would be?" He asked

The Uchiha's cheeks turned a pink, his palms became sweaty and he began to stammer, did he really want to tell Naruto how he felt?

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke, he face was also a little pink, slowly and awkwardly leaned forward, kissing Sasuke on the mouth wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Stars went off in Sasuke's head like an explosion, if this was a dream he didn't want to be woken up at all, Sasuke leaned in and kissed his back wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, kissing him passionately. It sent a sensation on their lips, a tingling feeling, and a hard to describe funny feeling all over their bodies, sweating in each other's afterglow the warmth of their bodies together. It sent chills down their spines, Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto opened his own, they released their lips smiling at each other, laughing, caressing, kissing softly, for a good fifteen minutes.

"I love you Naruto, so much"

"I know Sasuke, I know, I'll never leave you again, ever."

Sasuke held Naruto close for a few minutes, "I don't know what I would have done if you left me...I love you so much" He kissed his neck softly

Naruto smiled, "I don't know what I would have done if I left, Sasuke, I love you, I'll always love you"

Sasuke let go of Naruto the warmth faded away, Sasuke stood up, "Let's go Naru-kun" Sasuke smiled holding out his hand,

Naruto stood shakily putting his shirt on, taking Sasuke's hand leaning against him lovingly as they walked out, "Let's go get some ramen..."

Sasuke laughed, "Fine, whatever you want dobe"

Naruto laughed shutting the door behind him talking to Sasuke on how much he loved ramen and Sasuke.

They went off into the distance for ramen, Naruto never drugs again. An endless happiness and bliss everyday, no more darkness no more sadness, whatever came both the way of the blonde and the raven haired boy they'd see it through smiling, as long as they loved each other nothing would stand in there way, the loneliness melted away completely with Sasuke with him there would be no more hollowness. Sasuke made sure he protected Naruto no matter what, he would let no harm come to him at all, never again would he want to see the boy grieving, he would be there to dry his tears, no matter what happened they promised to be together forever no matter what. For they had a great past to remember, a present to live in, and a future to look up to.

And Sasuke vowed,

He would never allow to see that blonde's beautiful blue eyes cry ever again.

**Fin**


End file.
